In recent years, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus has captured a spotlight as an apparatus for detecting the status of a carotid artery, for example. An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus generally has the following structure.
Specifically, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus includes a probe, a controller that is connected to the probe, and a monitor that is connected to the controller. The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus generates an image representing a region of interest (ROI) such as the carotid artery based on an ultrasonic beam that has been received from the probe, and displays that image on the monitor (see Non-Patent Document No. 1, for example).
Non-Patent Document No. 1 mentions the measurement of an intima-media thickness (which will be abbreviated herein as “IMT”) as a method for detecting the status of a carotid artery. The “IMT” means the thickness of an intima-media complex in the vascular wall of a carotid artery. In general, when the IMT is measured, an IMT measuring range is set along the carotid artery and the maximum thickness (max IMT) or mean thickness (mean INT) is measured within that range. For example, Non-Patent Document No. 1 recommends that such an IMT measuring range have a length of 1 cm.